


I'll Use You As A Focal Point (So I Don't Lose Sight Of What I want)

by joidianne4eva



Series: I Found [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn’t know what he’d expected when he answered the Washingtons’ invitation but the figure lurking in the corner of Josh’s room wasn’t it. </p><p>Chris knew Josh, knew everything about him…at least he’d thought he had and the thing in front of him wasn’t Josh. </p><p>It wasn’t the teeth or the height; it was the broken look in the cloudy eye that watched Chris from where the wendigo, because Chris wasn’t fucking stupid; he knew what he was looking at, was hiding. </p><p>It didn’t keep him from hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Use You As A Focal Point (So I Don't Lose Sight Of What I want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official prequel to Run This Town. Unbeta'd and I'm high on painkillers so...yes.

Chris didn’t know what he’d expected when he answered the Washingtons’ invitation but the figure lurking in the corner of Josh’s room wasn’t it.

Chris knew Josh, knew everything about him…at least he’d thought he had and the thing in front of him wasn’t Josh.

It wasn’t the teeth or the height; it was the broken look in the cloudy eye that watched Chris from where the wendigo, because Chris wasn’t fucking stupid; he knew what he was looking at, was hiding.

It didn’t keep him from hoping.

“Josh?” he whispered, his voice breaking the silence.

The figure flinched, curling in on itself, “I told her not to call you,” he breathed and Chris’ heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest.

“Yeah, well, I would’ve figured it out sooner or later,” he shot back, taking a step closer and Josh’s head snapped towards him, his brown eye just as focused as the grey one. “That wasn’t you up there. That was your head messing with you because you were off your pills. I know that,” Chris assured him.

He almost swallowed his tongue when Josh surged forward, long limbs eating up the distance between them until he was looming over Chris.

Sharp teeth glinted at the corner of Josh’s mouth through the scar that ran from his lips almost all the way to the crest of his cheek.

“You think this isn’t me?” Josh snarled and the instinctive part of Chris wanted to hold his breath and not move in hopes that Josh’s eyes would pass over him. But there was a much bigger part of Chris, the part that had tried again and again to go back to the mountain until his parents had him sectioned for eleven months. That was the part of him that didn’t know _how_ to live without Josh and that was the part that had him moving forward, fingers rising to the scar.

Josh made a sound in the back of his throat and Chris closed his eyes, ignoring the way that the scar seemed to shift beneath his fingers until he could barely feel it.

For a second nothing moved…then Josh’s forehead was pressed against Chris’ and Chris didn’t think about the wetness trailing down his face, didn’t try to figure out if they were Josh’s tears or his own.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” Josh sobbed even as Chris’ free hand rose to guide Josh’s face to his shoulder, letting the other man cling to him as he cried.

“I know,” Chris whispered, “And I fully accept your apology because I’ve been through so much therapy that I could fucking quote that shit. I even talked about feelings…”

Josh snorted, a wet sound that made Chris snicker for some odd reason.

“Yeah? Talked about Ashley, did ya?”

Chris shook his head, pressed a kiss to the unruly mess on top of Josh’s head.

“Nah but I talked about you a bit…all the homo,” he retorted.

Josh didn’t move from his hiding space but Chris heard and felt the stutter in his breath.

“Fuck…yeah, I homo you too,” he finally offered up and it was a sad, broken, unsure confession but they were sad, broken unsure people and it fit them just fine.

“So, can I call you wendigo-man now?”

“You can call me your man,” Josh shot back and Chris closed his eyes as he remembered Beth and Hannah’s smile.

He was pretty sure that they were somewhere laughing their asses off at the two of them and for the first time in years the thought of them didn’t make him sick.

*O*

Chris took them to Mexico…and by Chris took them, he meant that Josh paid for their vacation and got them a private jet so that he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone…but it was still Chris’ idea.

He knew it was the right one when they met the first girl.

Their first sight of her was a long braid trailing down the back of a floral dress but Josh made a soft chuff as he scented the air and the echoing call had Chris tensing until the little girl turned around.

She couldn’t have been more than seven but the marks on her face and the unseeing eyes made her look even older.

“That is Maria,” their guide introduced them, his grin widening as Maria approached them, only to sniff at Josh then retreat with a shriek that had Chris’ heart pounding in his chest. “She is one of the better ones. As you can see the sunlight no longer hurts her. That is the final sign of atonement,” the man explained and Chris wondered why he hadn’t asked the guy his name or focused when Josh had.

“What about the bad ones? The ones who couldn't, you know, atone?” Josh asked.

Their guide hesitated for a second, his eyes flickering to the left and Chris almost lost his breakfast when his eyes followed the man’s gaze.

The tombstones had been hidden by Maria’s presence and after she’d left Chris hadn’t even looked but now he could see them, dotted between the trees and the green like a macabre path that led into the wilderness.

“We give them a choice, it is what they choose,” the man explained, his fingers curling around his crucifix. “The cartel needs mindless beasts but somewhere in there they were all human…right up until the end.”

Josh exhaled slowly and Chris stepped closer, bumping their shoulders together in solidarity.

Josh was never going to be a name on a stone, no matter what Chris had to do.

*O*

Josh’s hair was blue when they made their way to India, the shaved sides adorned with a flowing tattoo that spelled Beth and Hannah’s name in a long dead language.

Mexico had helped, Michael, their guide and their instructor, had helped but now Josh needed to find himself, they both did and as Chris watched Josh’s face in the flicker of the bonfire he started to think that maybe they could do this.

Chris didn’t even protest as Josh drug him into the crowd, hues of purple, green and blue raining down on them from every direction. He just ran with Josh until they emerged into an empty alley, free from the others who were still celebrating Holi.

When Josh’s lips touched his, Chris didn’t hesitate, he tugged at the shirt until he had full access to Josh’s mouth and kissed him like Josh was his last link to the air he needed to breathe.

Sharp teeth sliced his tongue and Josh made an abortive move to pull away but Chris just followed him, rising onto his toes as he licked his blood from Josh’s mouth.

It felt like a second chance…and a lot like freedom.

*O*

Josh eyed the trio of men in front of him warily and Chris wanted to laugh at the put out look on his partner’s face.

“So you’re telling me, he’s an angel?” Josh asked for the fourth time and Chris could tell from the narrowed blue eyes that he was getting on the man…angel’s last nerve because if anyone could provoke divine wrath it’d be Joshua Washington.

“Hey, you don’t look much like a damn wendigo either, buddy, so I wouldn’t go pointing fingers,” one of the men snarled and Chris sighed as Josh reached for his shirt, tugging it down as he bared his teeth.

Almost simultaneously lightning crackled across the sky, sending the shadows of enormous wings cascading over them.

“Alright, if everyone’s done showing off their metaphorical dicks,” Chris cut in, noting the way that the tallest hunter tried to hide a grin at his words. “We heard you guys could train us; show us the ropes sort of thing.”

“I’m not going near short stack until he puts those teeth away,” the freckled hunter glowered.

“Yeah, well fuck you too, cause we’re the same height, you trying to compensate for something?” Josh shot back and Chris was just fast enough to stop the hand that was heading towards Josh’s crotch.

“I believe that this will be an interesting chance to mentor new blood,” the angel noted and Chris beamed, ignoring the hunter’s whine.

“Come on, Cas, he’s a fucking wendigo.”

“I’ve never fucked a wendigo but Chris…”

Chris slapped a hand across Josh’s mouth to stop the flow of words. “A beautiful mentorship,” he gritted out, glowering at Josh until he subsided.

This would either work or Chris was going to get charged for murder…twice, if Josh’s durability held out. 


End file.
